


Right In Two

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few things were better than a damp Jaejoong fresh out of the shower, especially when Changmin got him all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right In Two

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous; jaemin, legs wrapping around waists

Few things were better than a damp Jaejoong fresh out of the shower, especially when Changmin got him all to himself. Yunho had been worried about the two of them sharing a hotel room after they'd been sniping at each other all day, but Jaejoong had reassured him, had him eating out of his fucking hand more like, and so they were.

Changmin knew the first thing Jaejoong would do when they got back was lock himself in the bathroom so it meant he had time to plan, time to plot. Time to make damn sure he was waiting when Jaejoong came out.

Steam billows out behind him and Changmin appreciates the view from his standpoint beside the closet door. Jaejoong only bothers with towels as far as his hair is concerned and Changmin has an unobstructed view of the sharp angles of his muscles, the smooth slope of his inked back, the long line of slender legs, and the glint of the piercings Jaejoong puts back in when he's not stripping for a camera.

"I know you're there, Changmin. Quit being an asshole."

Changmin steps out of the shadows with a predatory sparkle in his eye.

"But I like watching you."

"Go watch somewhere else. Better yet, go watch some _one_ else. I'm not playing any more games with you today."

Stepping behind Jaejoong, Changmin runs a hand down his side and drags his teeth up his neck.

"Too bad, I wanna play more than I wanna watch you."

Jaejoong shivers and then yanks himself out of Changmin's grasp, spinning around to throw his towel at Changmin's head.

"Fuck off."

Changmin's answer is to toss the towel to the ground and cage Jaejoong against the wall with his arms.

"You can hit me if you want."

The grin Changmin gives Jaejoong is bordering on feral and it sends a shiver down Jaejoong's spine that has absolutely nothing to do with fear and everything to do with how Changmin's looking him up and down like he's his next meal. He makes to move and Changmin blocks his path. Instead of hitting him like Changmin so graciously offered, he takes a hold of his wrist and digs his thumb into the pressure point there until Changmin hisses in pain. Jaejoong waits another second before letting go.

He doesn't get very far before Changmin's fingers are wrapping around the back of his neck and jerking him into a rough kiss. Jaejoong bites down on Changmin's lower lip hard enough to split the skin and _then_ kisses back just as rough, pushing until Changmin's the one against the wall and arching into nails dragging down his spine. 

They're both breathing hard by the time Jaejoong's gotten Changmin's shirt off and when he starts on his jeans, Changmin pulls one of his dirty bastard tricks and twists Jaejoong's nipple ring until he shouts and nearly bites through the skin of his collarbone.

Changmin flips him around again and Jaejoong's back hits glass, a floor to ceiling window looking out over the city. A distant part of his mind hopes someone's watching, because Jaejoong's fist smacking the glass when Changmin tugs sharply on his belly ring with his teeth is an amazing sight to see. Jaejoong just loves Changmin on his knees.

Jaejoong tries to force his head lower but Changmin keeps tonguing his piercing, holding his thighs in place until Jaejoong is whimpering and running his hands over himself in frustration, calf rubbing Changmin's back.

"Enough. Fucking. Playing." Jaejoong's voice is steely and Changmin wants to break it.

When Changmin stands, Jaejoong has a moment to wonder when he got his pants open, but then he's lifting Jaejoong up by his ass and pinning him to the glass. Jaejoong's legs wrap around him because there's nowhere else for them to go and Changmin pushes forward and _in_. Jaejoong's head hits the glass with a loud thud as Changmin's cock splits him apart, slick and hard and thick, and he's shaking in pain and twisted pleasure by the time Changmin's all the way in.

Changmin's lips on his neck are surprising soft, barely there kisses along his skin, and it's so incongruous that it sets off a shudder that goes straight to his cock. The sweetness doesn't last long, barely enough time for Jaejoong's body to begin adjusting to the invasion. Then Changmin starts to move, rolling his hips and thrusting deep.

"Fuck, is that all you've got?" Jaejoong grits out as he clings to the back of Changmin's neck. He _knows_ he'll be able to see his fingerprints tomorrow.

There's a short bark of laughter in his ear as Changmin takes his dare and ups the ante, hiking his legs up higher and slamming him against the window hard enough to make the blinds three feet away rattle. Changmin's got more stamina than Jaejoong had expected, keeping up the brutal pace until Jaejoong's cock is leaking against his belly, trapped between them and sliding against Changmin's chest with every thrust.

The snaps of Changmin's hips start coming faster and faster and Jaejoong's balls tighten in response. Changmin shoves hard and takes Jaejoong's lips in more of a bite than a kiss when he lets go, the first touch of his hand sending Jaejoong over, too, panting into his open mouth.

Carefully, Changmin lets Jaejoong down, damp skin on glass making an obscene noise as he slides all the way to the floor. Changmin flops down on the bed, head hanging backwards over the side to stare at Jaejoong some more.

"You like it when I'm an asshole."

Jaejoong throws the towel at him again.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/19640.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/14138.html)  
> 


End file.
